User talk:SOMEGUY123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Jeff Is Back page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 14:31, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Our chat/Ideas Hai Someguy, here is our ideas that we had the other day. *3:01Fatal DiseaseWell, this was supposed to be one of my own pasta themes, but then I read on the cliche page that I can't have the guy be insane, but I could give you some ideas from that old pasta that I was supposed to write (which, it probably won't be clichy) *3:01SOMEGUY123like what pasta *3:01Fatal Diseasewe can have him, follow a trail of blood on the wall at night, then the blood leads towards a body that is skinned (like you said earlier with the skinning) *3:02SOMEGUY123great idea! *we should say it like it actually happenned *3:03Fatal DiseaseAnd, you may add this if you want, there is a letter lying on the dead body (which it could be Stephens family member, or someone close to him) *leading towards something that the killer wants him to go towards *3:03SOMEGUY123stephen's cousin *3:04Fatal Diseasefor the person that got killed? *3:04SOMEGUY123yes *3:04Fatal Diseasethat sounds good. Also, for the setting we can make it like an old abandoned cabin *3:05SOMEGUY123in a forrest near a swamp or lake *3:05Fatal Diseaseswamp *3:05SOMEGUY123ok *3:05Fatal Diseasecause you know, there are already tons of themes with a lake *meh *3:05SOMEGUY123yeah *3:05Fatal Diseasechange it to lake *3:06SOMEGUY123ok *3:06Fatal Diseasemeh nevermind *Swamp sounds creepier *:3 *3:06SOMEGUY123ok *green swamp with crocodiles *3:07Fatal Diseasesure *3:07SOMEGUY123on the body there is a letter *that says to follow the instructions *3:08Fatal Diseaseyeah *make it go into a swamp *3:08SOMEGUY123because there is a hidden camera that the insane guy controlls *ok *3:08Fatal Diseasethen, there's another body mauled by a crocodile *3:08SOMEGUY123yes *3:09Fatal DiseaseI like the idea of the insane guy, but lets not make it like that one movie *3:09SOMEGUY123and if the guy doesn't follow the instructions the insane guy will fire a beam that will kill the dude *3:09Fatal Diseasewhere a group of teenagers go into an inhabited cabin, when people are monitoring them and sending out monsters to kill them *3:09SOMEGUY123ok *3:10Fatal Diseasewait *first at the beginning of the story, the guy randomly passes out *3:10SOMEGUY123hm there will be another cabin where at the bottom... *ok *3:10Fatal Diseaseand then the guy puts something inside him, that if he doesn't follow the notes *he'll meet his fate *3:11SOMEGUY123i mean the basement is tied up in a chair mauled *another dude *a... *he has to cut his stomach open and... *3:12Fatal DiseaseI like that *3:12SOMEGUY123put a smoke bomb inside it *3:12Fatal Diseasemeh, not a smoke bomb *something drastic *3:12SOMEGUY123slowly the body is filling up with air and explodes *3:12Fatal Diseaseelectrocution *meh *3:12SOMEGUY123yes *3:12Fatal Diseaseokay *3:12SOMEGUY123a.. *car battery *witch is hidden in a bush *and next to the dead guys chair there will be... *a map to the batterry *3:14Fatal Diseaseokay *3:14SOMEGUY123wait... *this remids me of something *3:15Fatal Diseaseand whats that? *3:15SOMEGUY123wewait again... *wait *nope i was wrong *3:16Fatal Diseaseokay *3:16SOMEGUY123suddenly someone come up behing the guy *and knocks him out *later he wakes up tied to a chair *with hot lights surrounding him *3:17Fatal Diseaseand he's being tortured with all kinds of torture devices *3:17SOMEGUY123he starts dehidrating him *his body starts swelling with those heat bibble after 1 hour *bubbles *3:18Fatal Diseaseokay *3:18SOMEGUY123what abou a twist *3:18Fatal Diseasesure, *What can we make it like a twist, the cousin is the killer? *3:19SOMEGUY123the guy in the chair comes to life *3:19Fatal DiseaseOkay *I like it *3:19SOMEGUY123right before the guy cuts his stumach *unties himself *and puches him in the forehead *knocking him out *3:20Fatal Diseaseokay *3:20SOMEGUY123anyway after he wakes up *he finds a way by taking a piece of glass *and slowly cutting the rope *3:21Fatal Diseaseand make it like descriptive as possible, on the glass part *3:21SOMEGUY123yes *the killer is filming the whole thing *and putting it live online *3:21Fatal Diseaseno, for his own pleasure only *3:21SOMEGUY123he has left the room *and let the camera rolling *3:22Fatal Diseasebecause a killer wouldn't do that, that's kind of stupid putting it online *3:22SOMEGUY123yeah *propably we should.. *make the camera being live *and connected to a screen in the killer's room *3:23Fatal Diseaseyeah. *3:23SOMEGUY123but... what the killer doesnt realise is that.. *the camera is going back 4 minutes *so when the guy has escaped *the killer wont know *3:24Fatal DiseaseI like it :D *3:24SOMEGUY123so the guy slams down the door *3:24Fatal Diseaseand he realizes that... *3:24SOMEGUY123and the start beating the shit out of eachother *3:25Fatal Diseaselets make the killer someone that the person knows *and trusts *3:25SOMEGUY123yes *how about *his younger brother *3:26Fatal Diseaseokay *3:26SOMEGUY123the guy is 24 *the brother is 21 *the reason that the brother did this *is because when the parents got murdered *the older brother left the city *leaving the other brother *with no money *and no house *the house was set for demolition *3:28Fatal Diseasewait, make it like neglect *YEAH *neglect *3:28SOMEGUY123yes *like how *3:28Fatal Diseasethe parents loved the older brother more than the younger brother *3:28SOMEGUY123yes *wait that happened in NCIS *3:28Fatal Diseaseso, the younger brother becomes this murderer because of it *3:28SOMEGUY123back in 1991 *yes *3:29Fatal Diseasedamn, they're like the Simpsons *NCIS *we come up with an idea, and they done it! *3:29SOMEGUY123i hate lisa simpson *3:29Fatal DiseaseThe Simpsons just became political after the 6th or 7th season *3:30SOMEGUY123yeah *3:30Fatal DiseaseSo that's why my dad and I stopped watching it *3:30SOMEGUY123lisa became bitchy *bart became an asshole *homer got mentally retarded *in the first season he was smart *marge the same *maggie funnie *funnier *back to the story *the younger brother got a mentall lapse at age 17 *after seeing how succesfull the other brother became *idea *then they try to kill eachother *what do you think *3:36Fatal Diseaseits good *3:36SOMEGUY123suggest an idea *3:37Fatal DiseaseThen the younger brother has the eldest brother in a stranglehold *almost going to kill the brother, nearly the fight is over *3:37SOMEGUY123then the older brother grabs *3:37Fatal Diseasethen the brother sees a knife, or a shard of glass *then stabs the brother, in the head. *3:38SOMEGUY123sharp rock *3:38Fatal Diseaseyes, a lot better than the shard of glass *3:38SOMEGUY123the youg brothers hobby to cut rocks out of anger *3:39Fatal Diseasemeh, he's a serial killer *3:39SOMEGUY123yeah *3:40Fatal Diseaselets say that they're just there *no *lets say that one fell *3:40SOMEGUY123yes *they fall off the stairs with the younger brothers head *still bleading a huge amount of blod *blood *3:41Fatal Diseasethen the brother hits his head on the wall, "killing" him *3:41SOMEGUY123what brother *3:41Fatal Diseasethe youngest *3:42SOMEGUY123yes *then someone appears *behind him *and holds a gun to his head *3:42Fatal Diseaseokay *3:42SOMEGUY123and says suprise supride *suprise *the older brother in a fast mothion kicks him in the croch *crotch *making him duck *the older brotherkicks the guy in the head *killing him *3:44Fatal Diseasethen the brother walks out of the place *3:45SOMEGUY123yes *3:45Fatal Diseasethen at the end, the youngest brother's body twitches *3:45SOMEGUY123then what *3:46Fatal Diseaseand then... *shit. *DX *3:46SOMEGUY123what *3:47Fatal Diseasethen the brother sees his younger bro twitch at the corner of his eye *3:48SOMEGUY123and he throws the rock he kept *3:48Fatal Diseaseyes *3:48SOMEGUY123hitting the younger brother *3:48Fatal Diseasein the head *3:48SOMEGUY123in the stomach killing him *3:48Fatal Diseaseyes *3:49SOMEGUY123now it needs a shock ending *3:50Fatal Diseaseand then a skeleton popped out *lol no *3:50SOMEGUY123hahahahha *3:51Fatal Diseasehow about the Stephen assumes his brother is dead *but then he twitches again *3:52SOMEGUY123not the twitching a gain its a cliche *stephen is not the guy the guy's name is josh *3:53Fatal Diseaseokay Also, I support you on the Trollpasta Rollback Brigade Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 19:22, August 18, 2013 (UTC)Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. Banned from chat You are banned from chat for One Day for the following reason: Being racist If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 14:26, August 21, 2013 (UTC) MAN ITS ME ODERYUS GO TO DA TROLLPASTA CHAT! I will upload this with my signature, everytime you are online and I want to talk to you... Oderyus: Eh, you are going to die, and you're going to scream while you die, and then, you will be dead. (talk) 08:25, August 31, 2013 (UTC)Oderyus Hey, Have some ponies Operation Smiles Excuse me, i'm requesting a "John and Issac'' Creepypasta written by you. I really enjoyed your Ed, Edd n Freddy story and i was thinking what could you make out of my show on GoAnimate, that's for you to decide :)'' Here's a link to my episodes and profile on GoAnimate: http://goanimate.com/user/0aCsiduTeQNM 15bartjoh (talk) 14:26, November 2, 2013 (UTC)15bartjoh. Hey, Messian thinks I'm CrashingCymbal! Tell him otherwise, would ya? DoubleCherryTween.Exe (talk) 14:07, November 27, 2013 (UTC) oi STAY OUT OF DIS DIS IS NUN OV UR BIZUNIZ - 13:45, December 5, 2013 (UTC) CUZ WE DUNT KNU HOW 2 TLK ANI ODER WAY HA HUE HA HUE HA motherfucker - 13:48, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ye exactly - 13:52, December 5, 2013 (UTC) When posting stories from /nosleep on here # Categorize them, even if it's just one category. Just don't post them with no categories at all (unless you really can't find any). # Properly format them. This includes any usage of bold or italics. Yes, I know it's a pain in the ass but just do it. I also tend to change all left-direction and right-direction quotation marks (“these”) to regular quotation marks ("these") and all left-direction and right-direction apostraphes (these: ‘ ’ ) to regular apostraphes (like this: ' ) for consistency, but most people don't care enough about that to even notice it. It's just something I do, you don't have to do it. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:19, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the edit on my pasta! :) -CynicalCresil Re: Thanks bro. ~We are the Jack-o-Laterns in July, setting fire to the sky!~ 14:17, January 8, 2014 (UTC) RE: daed bort Hmm... KI Simpson does appear to be the original author, though I have yet to find the supposed original posting on gamefaqs. The most we can do right now is . LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:56, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Re:Huh/FUCK YES Lol, they must have been using the mobile version of this site. It has a new feature that displays the last person who edited the page ("Last edited by X on time"), which people seem to mistake as the author of the page for some reason. And thanks for the link! I've been looking for that everywhere. Good to know the author is still reachable. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:43, January 10, 2014 (UTC) (edited 21:16, January 10, 2014 (UTC)) reddit templates Just thought you might find some of these templates useful: * * * LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:54, January 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- Okay, sorry it just looked A LOT like it. he added people then took it off he did that sort of thing twice... I just looked like pointsgaming. Anyway sorry for the misunderstanding.. [[User:TheOperator|'TheOperator']] [[User talk:TheOperator|'Talk']] 15:25, January 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Stickly Stick Renamed it and merged the histories. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:29, January 15, 2014 (UTC) When it will end I can't even answer that myself ha, I didn't intend for it to run this long but I never did end it properly so that's what I'm aiming it towards now, although it may take a while to go with something I'm happy with. -giant Someguy, why did you block me from happy appy wiki? I was trying to get some achievements and I get blocked, can you unban me? Can you do something for me SOMEGUY123 Hey someguy your my friend can you make a PotM for sonicpasta wiki please reply your friend creepydog101 heres the link to the wiki SG http://soniccreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Soniccreepypasta_Wiki (Creepydog101 (talk) 19:23, January 21, 2014 (UTC)) WHAT'S THAT BEHIND YOU!!! Creepydog101 the harbinger experiment Thanks for editing my video so it was placed below the story! KingSpook (talk) 20:13, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Think that the story could be featured? CONGRATULATIENZ CONGRATULAZIONZ ON BEIN DE NEW VCROC MEMBA. HERE'Z UR TROFEE 20:08, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I am new here and I am having a bit of trouble Xxdaemonisxx (talk) 15:54, January 31, 2014 (UTC)xxdaemonisxx Apology I apologize for my mistake; I've seen the "shock ending" label in places and read many pastas, but I've never seen a pasta that deserved the "shock ending" label more than Attract Mode one, so I thought it was odd that it wasn't there. I promise not to try changing anything ever again. I didn't join this site to be able to do much, anyway, just to be able to post reviews, and even that I've started going crazy with since being able to do so…I'm sorry for trying to do something more, and again, I promise to rein it in from now on. I also apologize for accidentally not creating a new message the first time I tried to say this…I'm not familiar with how this system works, so I messed up. At least I caught this mistake and worked to fix it. I'm sorry for being an annoying derpy noob. Wandergirl108 (talk) 20:22, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Alright Alright I was about to delete the page and repost it in the SOG wiki, but it had been deleted for me already. All that was left for me to do was copy it to repost it on the SomeOrdinaryGamers wiki. If it could be undone really quick so I may copy and paste it there, I'd appreciate it. Thanks Let the Mist engulf you and drown you in the Shade... 16:26, February 2, 2014 (UTC) The page's name is http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/A_game_of_death?s=wl A game of death